


such a dork

by ezranyawoo



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Spiderverse AU, i love the spiderverse au man, spiderman ez, you know ezran would be such a dork that he wants to do this cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezranyawoo/pseuds/ezranyawoo
Summary: spiderverse dorks
Relationships: Aanya/Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 8





	such a dork

“Are you sure, Ez?” Aanya asked about, uncertainty showing in her voice. Ezran was currently hanging from the roof from one of his webs, at just the right height where his face was level with hers.

“I’m sure! Come on, you never know until you try it.” He grinned, knowing that she would not be able to resist his pleading blue eyes and sparkling white teeth.

“Ugh, fine. But if it’s bad, this is your fault.” She relented. Ezran's grin got even wider. Aanya wished she could just freeze time to look at that smile. She loved his smile so much.

He leaned in so that his lips were just ghosting over hers, and then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. At first, she admits it was weird. But as they moved against each other and got more comfortable, Aanya found that she actually quite enjoyed it. When they broke away, all Aanya could say was:

“Wow.” She smiled at him, a soft, nice smile, before leaning in again.

Before she could get there though, his web snapped and he fell to the floor. He started back up at her before breaking out into pearls of laughter. She joined in, helping him up off the floor.

“I love you, y’know?” 

“I love you too, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh, i love the spiderverse au lol
> 
> i didn't know what to name this lol


End file.
